OTP Prompts and Drabbles
by BadRomComWrites
Summary: Prompts and Drabbles I've collected from Tumblr. Full of ZeLink goodness.
1. Bro

**i was about to punch you in the face but you caught my fist in your hand and just held it and i was so impressed all i could do was whisper bro and now we're dating AU**

"Hey! Hey wait up!" Zelda was in no mood today, so whoever it was that was behind her had better back off and fast. "Hey! Zel-"

Pivoting on her foot she swung her arm around only to have it stop more abruptly than she thought. "Wha…?" It was Link, the kid from her history class, and she nearly punched him in the face. The only thing that had stopped her fist was his hand. That had to hurt right? Zelda could pack a serious punch, she knocked Groose down and out before…

"I know the idea of a project sucks but I need to know when you can meet up with me to work on it because it's due next week and I'm not doing too hot in that class." Zelda shook herself awake.

"Uhh which project?"

"The one we just got out of!" Link rolled his eyes. "Seriously what's with you?"

The sharp tone was enough to pull her out of the daze. She shook her arm free and frowned. "Excuse me?!" Pinching the bridge of her nose she sighed. "Ya know what never mind, let's, let's just meet at Telma's after school and figure it out then."

"Alright…" He stuffed his hands in his pockets and grinned. "Well since you're clearly having a bad day I'll be extra nice and buy you a milk shake."

"Oh gee thanks mister." Zelda rolled her eyes. "And is it really that obvious?"

Link chuckled. "The only thing more obvious is that Ezlo can go on a rant about anything for days." Zelda giggled at the thought of their stuffy history teacher.

"He's really short tempered." She agreed.

"Passionate." Link corrected with a grin. "All see you after school then. Milkshakes on me."

"It's a date." She smiled. Why was he turning re-oh goddesses. "OH no I uh err…"

"See ya!" Link darted away to his next class before Zelda fully comprehend what just happened.

"bro…" she whispered.


	2. Buddy You're At The Wrong House

**"okay buddy you've been serenading the wrong window for about five minutes now, time to let you know my neighbor is out of town" au**

Zelda was mortified. A complete stranger was outside her window singing. Oh goddesses why? Why her? Why tonight!?

Malon laughed. "Wow who would have guessed? Zelda's got an admirer!"

"Shut up Malon I do not!" Zelda turned red, he was a very cute stranger… "Wait.."

"Ilia! Oh Ilia! What light through yonder window breaks?" His voice was cute too..

"Oh dear Nayru he thinks I'm Ilia!" Malon erupted into a fit of giggles at Zelda's horror.

"Zel you gotta tell him…"

"No he…"

"I'll tell him." Midna grinned.

"Don't you dare!" Zelda shot the twili a dirty look. "Fine but both of you keep quiet!"

"Mums the word!"  
"Yer no fun…"

With a deep breath Zelda lifted the window. "Hey stranger! Wrong window!" That got his attention. Dear goddesses that boy was cute… "Also, those lines are said in secret because Juliet doesn't know he's right below her."

"Do you mind pointing me to Ilia's house then?" Hopeless romantics. Zelda pointed at the empty house next door.

"She's outta town."

"Um but we're not." Midna popped up behind Zelda.

"Midna!" Zelda chastised.

"Oh come on Zel lighten up!" Malon joined Midna. "Yoo hoo Mister Knight!"

"Oh so this is even more embarrassing…" He face palmed.

"Hold on a sec." Zelda pushed her way past the two red heads and hurried down stairs. "Um… what's your name?" The grass was cold beneath her feet and prickled.

"Link." Oh he was cute…. Link? But that meant…

"Oh… erm… I… I kinda have bad news for you…" Zelda chewed on her lip. "Ilia's kinda got a… a special friend already."

"Oh so she has a boyfriend already… I should have known it was a fruitless attempt." He sighed and looked down at his feet. This night just kept getting worse and worse for him.

"Uhh… She doesn't have a boyfriend…" Link's head shot up, realization hitting his face.

"Oh… Well if you'll excuse me I have to uhh, go pretend none of this happened." He turned to leave.

"Well if you ever come back… I'm a sucker for music." She smiled shyly.

"Is that an invitation?" Zelda shrugged.

"Maybe."


	3. Because 90's Lex Luthor

_"i'm the superhero's sidekick and you're the superhero but i don't know that and we both met on an online dating website and you look really familiar?" au_  
 _(I'm going with two separate superheroes. For more context please look up 90's Lex Luthor.)_

He paced around outside of the café nervously, the tea he had ordered being ignored on the outdoor table. Link had been waiting for the past ten minutes for his date to show up. He pushed his glasses up and looked at all the people passing by. Sheik had agreed to come if he needed to make a break… That is Sheik said he was coming because no way Ordon met a girl online. He was busy snapping pictures of people passing by, trying to seem like an amateur photographer instead of the award winning one the Daily Loftwing had hired. Link wished that Midna hadn't reminded Sheik to grab his camera…

"Sorry I'm late traffic was horrible." Link looked up to find the pretty blonde girl sitting across from him… She looked kind of familiar…

"Oh not a problem Miss. Harkainen." He put on his small town good manners his adopted mother had taught him. "I was a bit early anyways. It's a popular café and I wanted to make sure we could get a table."

She glanced over at the empty tables around them and bit her lip trying not to smile. "Zelda's fine Link."

"Oh right." He chuckled nervously. "Um so what was it you were in town for again? Kakarico's awful far from Castletown."

"A meeting-" She caught herself. "My boss had a big meeting and needed me there to take notes." She smiled coolly. A lie. He could tell by the faint quickening of her heart beat. She was good though, he almost missed it. In the distance he could hear a cry for help.

"Um if you uh… Don't mind me I'm gonna go to the restroom real quick." Link stood up quickly, spilling tea all over his date. "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't-" She waved her hand to cut him off.

"I'll just go dry off in the ladies' room. Really it's no big deal." She smiled. Link nodded and walked with her to the restrooms. As soon as she entered the ladies Link was out of the building. By day he was a shy bumbling report for the Daily Loftwing, but when there was trouble he was there to save the day as the Hero. Clad in a green tunic and blue cape bearing the coat of arms of his family he was a blur as he reached the commotion.

"Hello." The mugger was so shocked by the quick appearance of the hero he turned too quickly to run down the alleyway and smacked his head on a pole. Link tutted and grabbed the crook by the collar and flew him to the nearest police station. He had barely gotten there when a large explosion rocketed the city. "I'll leave him with you officers." Link sped away in the direction of the sound, a blur of green and blue.

When he arrived he found the Wicked Wizzaro battling with the hero Hylia. She was doing a fine job of handling him, but causing a bit too much damage for his taste. Useless against magic, Link scanned the scene to see where he could help. There was a loud groan of metal as the Loftwing statue came unhinged from its building, threatening to crush not only Wizzaro and Hylia (though he knew she was in no danger) but the civilians below. He raced to stop it, placing it back on the building and securing it with his Din vision.

Hylia blocked another attack and charged forth with her rapier. Wizzaro was forced on the defensive as Hylia moved towards him. The Wicked Wizzaro found himself paralyzed by a beam of light. "Surrender." The rapier was at his neck.

"Never!" He hissed. "The Demon King shall Rise AGAIN!"

Hylia swung, only to find her blade blocked by the goodie goodie Hero. "Get out of the way Hero."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Hylia. Wizzaro maybe evil but he may be useful."

"Demise's followers are MY problem." She snarled. "Making Wizzaro MINE to deal with." The effects of the light had worn off and Wizzaro blasted the two heroes and disappeared into smoke. As the dust settled and Hylia saw that Wizzaro was gone she cursed. "Damned Din!" She wriggled herself free and summoned her sword back into her hand. "He's gone! Are you happy?" Link was silent. Maybe he shouldn't have stepped in… "Next time let me handle my own problems." Hylia disappeared in a flash of light. Link sighed and returned to the café, changing along the way. He was happy to see that Zelda was returning from the restroom… only…

Those were Hylia's bracelets on her wrists…

"I'm sorry about the tea."

"It's fine, listen I gotta get going."

"Will you be returning again soon? Hylia."

Zelda chuckled. "You deserve to learn a lesson about staying out of fights that aren't yours. Hero."

"My home. My fight. Everytime." Link closed the distance between the two.

"Are you saying you want that lesson now?" The shutter of a camera distracted both of them.

"Sorry." Sheik chuckled sheepishly. "But Midna and I had a bet and I'm 40 rupees richer."


	4. Food is Good

"you're a stress baker and i stay up too late working and i'm writing a thank you note to the ethereal being responsible for the food magically appearing in the common room" au

It was common for Zelda to spend all night studying. Law was no easy major and she spent hours studying to keep the laws straight. The library had closed and her roommate was sleeping, forcing her down into commons room. She noted the odd, pleasant scent coming from the commons room. There was a tv and some couches on one side and the kitchen area on the other. She and Midna tried to avoid using the kitchen as much as possible as it was often disgusting, but instead of the usual mess she smelt something with pumpkin spice. To her delight she found muffins on the counter with a note reading "eat me!" in front of them. Cautiously she opened one up, she'd hate to get in trouble because some asshole made free food laced with Majora. Finding the inside to be absent of the purple leaves she took a bite and smiled. The muffins reminded her of home. Happily munching on the muffin Zelda plopped down on the couch and studied, trying to prepare for her midterm.

Throughout the rest of the semester Zelda would occasionally find muffins or cookies or other baked goods down in the common area if she went down after the library closed at 10. On one particularly cold night she found a huge container of pumpkin soup. Most of the food was some variation of pumpkin, but there was also apple and peach and other flavors.

On the first day of finals week she found the library to be too crowded and made her way back to her dorm building. After ten minutes in the room with Midna she went down into the commons area with a cup of microwave noodles. As she waited for the microwave to nuke her food Zelda thought back to all the homemade goodies being left in the dorm. She quickly scrawled a note of thanks and left it on the counter by where the food usually was. When the microwave dinged Zelda hunkered down with her cheap noodles, books, notes, and laptop to work on her final papers. Occasionally someone would come down to use the microwave or get something from the fridge, but they always left soon after. Three hours later Zelda was absorbed into a paper with her noodles a soggy untouched mess. It had been silent for a while so you could imagine her surprise when she heard a dish fall and someone swear. Zelda jumped with a squeak and turned around.

"Sorry." The guy was probably her age, definitely in her grade, with messy blond hair and a green hoodie. "I was just making some soup. It's kinda cold."

"Are you the goddess blessed creature who makes all that homemade food?" The words were out of her mouth before she could find a better way of saying them.

The guy laughed. "I guess so? I'm kind of a stress baker."

"Do you do it all from scratch?" Zelda thought he looked familiar. Was he in a class of hers?

"Mostly." He smiled sheepishly. "It depends on how stressed I am and how much I'm procrastinating."

"Finals stress?"

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Professor Ezlo's final has me stressed out. I've never written a paper that long before."

"Which one? I'm in like three of his classes this semester and I took three last year." So that's why he looked familiar.

"Three?!" He looked at her with shock. "How can you stand that man for that long?"

It was Zelda's turn to laugh. "His upper level classes are easier. Trust me. He hates his lower level classes because most of the people don't care about them."

"It's not that I don't care I'm just a lazy student and don't do half the work. I'm Link by the way." Link folded his arms and leaned against the counter. "It's his History of Hyrule."

"Zelda. I'm in that class too. What's your topic?"

"Weapons of warfare from the medieval time." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hmmm…" Zelda thought for a moment. "How about you make enough soup for me too and I'll help you out?"

Link laughed. "Deal."


	5. Pumpkin Picking

"it's autumn and we're both picking pumpkins upstate but you picked one that's bigger than you are and it looks like you're struggling oh god do you need help?" au

Link had had enough. This girl was going to get squished under her own pumpkin. "Would you like some help?" He raised an eyebrow and called over to the blonde girl. When the girl didn't respond Link rolled his eyes and set his pumpkin down.

"Woah!" Her foot caught a vine and she tripped. Link made it just in time before she could fall. "Thanks."

"Do you need some help?" Link asked again. His breath caught at the sight of the blonde girl. Her eyes seemed to sparkle and her cheeks were pink from the autumn weather.

"Thanks!" Her voice was charming. "I didn't expect it to be so heavy."

Link decided that despite the overcast sky this girl radiated sunshine. "I'm Link." He took the pumpkin from her.

"Zelda." She smiled. "So are you here picking pumpkins by yourself?"

"I'm here with my grandma and my sister." He shrugged as they walked to the weigh station. "We come every year."

"Same. My dad used to take me and my brother every year. He's too busy with work and my brother's away at school but I thought I'd come up with a friend." Zelda scanned the pumpkin patch. "Unfortunately, she seems to have ditched me." She frowned.

"Well I'm here now. So you aren't alone." Link cringed. Was e being creepy? He was being creepy.

"And I'm not squished under a pumpkin." The smile returned. "Thanks for helping me."

"Wow Z that's a nice pumpkin there." Another voice pulled the two back into reality. "The gourd's nice too." Link felt his face turn red, he wasn't very good at receiving compliments.

"Midna don't tease!" Zelda's face turned red as well.

"Will he even fit in my car?" The other girl asked. Zelda furrowed her brows in confusion but Link caught the implication.

"Uh I'm here with my grandma and my sister…" Midna and Zelda rolled their eyes for very different reasons and Zelda turned her attention for paying for the pumpkin.

"Can I get your number?" Midna gave a flirty smile. "You should hang out with us sometime."

Link chewed on his lower lip. He could see nothing wrong with giving his number to this girl. Maybe she'd give it to Zelda as well. "Sure." He shrugged and her his phone.

"Text me later, neither of us have service out here. Zel I'm gonna go grab the car." Midna hurried away.

"Could you help me get this into her car?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah." He lifted the pumpkin as Midna pulled up. Zelda walked with him and he put the pumpkin in the car. Midna beeped.

"Zel! We gotta go!" She urged. Zelda sighed.

"She was supposed to be keeping track of time better. Before I go can I get your phone number? We should get coffee sometime." She smiled and pulled her phone out.

Link was about to respond when Midna beeped again. "Zel no time he has mine."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "One second!" She opened up a new contact. "Here." Link quickly typed his number in and handed her phone back. "I'll text you when I get service again!" She waved as she hopped into Midna's car.

Link waved absentmindedly. He had gotten the number of one girl and gave his number to the other… And saved the other girl from being smooshed with a pumpkin. What a weird day.

"Link where's your pumpkin?" Aryll asked, carrying a pumpkin with Grandma close behind. Link blinked. He had forgotten his pumpkin… His stomach growled.

"I'm hungry I'll just grab one from the grocery store." Link shrugged.

"Are you sure?" His grandma asked.

"Yeah.

Later that night Link was sitting at his desk working on homework. His phone vibrated. Link glanced at it and his brown knit in confusion. He stared at his phone. Then it clicked. Midna didn't put her number in, she put Zelda's number in. He opened up the message to see a picture of the giant pumpkin carved. Today had been a good day.


	6. Zelda on Ice

_"i'm a figure skater who's trying to practice and you took your baby cousins out to the rink but none of you can skate do you need help?" au_

Zelda entered the rink and glided onto the ice. The rink was empty, most people were still in school or at work. She heard her instructor's voice in her head again.

 _Until you get the first thirty-two counts perfect I will not move on._

It was her policy. People remember the beginning, the end, and something in the middle. So when Impa designed a routine it was divided into fifths, the first and last fifths were impressive as was the third fifth, the other two parts were basic. It had been a winning formula so far. She queued up her music on her mp3 player, stuck her earbud in, and took her place at the center. About twelve counts in she fell. Hard. One of her ear buds had fallen out and she slid across the ice.

"See Aryll? Everyone falls." Zelda felt her ears go hot. Someone else had entered the rink without her noticing. Angrily she got up and restarted. Twelve counts in she fell again. Two people took shakey steps onto the rink, a guy and probably his little sister. He was probably around her age and the little girl was probably five or six. "It's okay Aryll. Everyone falls."

"But I'm scared! It hurts!" Zelda agreed silently. She restarted again. And failed twelve counts in. And restarted again. And failed twelve counts in. In a huff Zelda glided to the exit and headed to the bathroom to splash some water on her face. After a few deep breaths, she sent a text to her instructor asking if she could get some help. She headed back to the rink, determined to at least get the rest of the thirty-two counts perfected. She entered the rink again to watch the little girl slip and pull her brother down. "I wanna go home! We've fallen a million times!" The girl huffed. Zelda glided over and offered a hand.

"Would you like some help?" She asked. The guy took her hand and pulled himself up.

"Sure." He smiled. "I'm Link and this is my sister Aryll." He helped his sister up.

"You're really good." Aryll said shyly.

"It took a lot of practice." Zelda said. "I'm Zelda. Now the easiest way to start is to just walk on the ice." It was slow going but by the time Impa had arrived Aryll was skating forward by herself.

"I can do it!" Aryll jumped happily, only to slip and fall upon landing.

"Keep going." Zelda smiled. "I have my own practicing to do now."

"Do you need the whole rink? We can get off if you need it." Link asked. His eyes were warm, like the ocean on a summer's day.

"That would be preferred if you don't mind." Impa cut in and held out her hand. Zelda handed over her mp3 player and skated to the center.

"About twelve counts every time is where I have trouble." Zelda glided to the center. Link helped Aryll off the ice and the two took seats in the bleachers to watch. The music started and Zelda began.

Ten Counts,

Eleven Counts,

Twelve Counts,

Thirteen Counts,

Fourteen Counts,

She did it. She landed perfectly. In shock she stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Impa shouted over the music. "Do it again." Zelda did it again, and again, and again. After the fourth time Impa told her to stop and go home. Zelda glided to the exit where she found Link waiting.

"You did really good!"

"Thanks." She looked around. "Where'd Aryll go?"

"She went to play on the arcade machines a while ago." He laughed and jerked his thumb behind him.

"You're coming to my next performance. I think you're good luck." Zelda said. Link laughed at her forwardness.

"Alright it's a date."


End file.
